The major goal is the development and implementation of studies in the area of cognitive ability, mental health and functional status of the elderly and in other related research areas which emerge from the activities of the award. Achievement of this goal will involve: 1) conducting a pilot study on cognitive skills training and functional status and submitting a proposal for external funding based on the findings; 2) developing and conducting a study to test the learning paradigms currently used in the evoked potential lab with cognitively impaired older adults; and 3) initiating a long term research program in cognitive skills training.